justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Races/challenges/feats/stunts
The page "Races" was created as a replacement for the page "Just Cause 2 Races" The original page had some unknown glitch, which: *Didn't let people save any edits; *Added a lot of empty rows into the article, when someone tried to edit; *Didn't let people use the "source" mode. The original page didn't say anything about the races in Just Cause (1) either. Problem with the replacement Since it was impossible to edit the previous page, it was impossible to turn the previous page into a redirect page. There are now several pages throughout this wiki, that have broken links, leading to the now-non-existant "Just Cause 2 Races" page. It might be possible to locate and fix some of them, but we'll see, if we can find them all. GMRE 19:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So, can we... First: I'm glad I wasn't here to experience the frustration of the previous page ahaha Second: Can we make pages for specific Races/Challenges? Or would that be "unnecessary"? SlitWeaver (talk) 09:18, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's fine as is, having them all in one place and all. But if a good enough reason comes up to the contrary I'm open to listen to it. Oh and so much for being done for the night ;) [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 09:23, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Lol! I meant I was done with that f****ng map! It's such a pain to try to get it working right with Wikia's annoying limitations :P ::And, well, I think that a video for all the races, some information, etc. would be interesting and add some more content. Give readers a more "I feel like I'm in Panau" kinda thing, you know? The more knowledge you have about something, the more involved and absorbed into it you can feel. Example: When you're reading an AMZING book, the world around you literally ceases to exist. SlitWeaver (talk) 09:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Edit: Of course this "consolidation" page would still be here. 09:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::If the main reason is to add videos, maybe there could be a page that's made up of only videos? Or videos and short walkthroughs. The wiki video code lets us make the embedded player as wide as we want, so the videos could be 650px and one under the other with headings between them. Or something like that. GMRE (talk) 15:41, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::That sounds good, something like "Races Videos" or something? SlitWeaver (talk) 02:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Renamed to "Race Videos". That's exactly what I meant. GMRE (talk) 16:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I got rid of the race videos article and sorted them into the distinct Races/challenges/feats/stunts articles. This makes sense as a part of the article split. GMRE (talk) 18:16, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Just Cause 3 Races Before I start, I have to say I am forever doomed to never 100% Just Cause 3 I have completed all Crash Bomb, Land Vehicle and Air Vehicle Races, and Scrapyard Scramble challenges, but Naval Vehicle, Wingsuit, Destruction Frenzy, and Shooting Gallery challenges are slowing me down from 100% I have completed some of them, but on many occasions, I had to do other races in that same category in different locations to unlock the gear mod that I was striving for. The reason why I make the first statement is because I can never get 5 gears on the Shooting Gallery in Refugio Umbra. I have tried again 100 times (non-consecutive), and on the 101st time, I gave up. One wingsuit challenge near some town with "Dracon" in it (but not in Insula Dracon actually) seems to be very buggy on my PS4 because for some reason, Rico seems a lot heavier and thus I cannot complete it. Like I literally skydive down the second I jump from the helicopter. I have not experienced this on any other wingsuit challenges. Just that one. Anyone have any thoughts? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:30, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Never mind I proved myself wrong [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:27, April 2, 2017 (UTC) :Naval Vehicle challenges complete [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:46, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure the only games I've ever gotten to 100% are GTA 2 and JC1. I don't try this because I know every game has something too difficult or frustrating in them. It's only a number which has nothing to do with the amount of fun I've had playing. Like the races in this game. I tried the wingsuit challenges like twice and I'm pretty sure I failed both of them. I'm not gonna try again. If I want the gear mods, I'll get them by Modifying (by the way, there is a mod that unlocks all gear mods, but I don't have any JC3 mods at this time). I think I have the various challenges about 60 to 70% done. GMRE (talk) 17:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Pulau Tasik? Is that supposed to be some kind of unmarked settlement along one of the many JC2 races, or is it just a random naming Because there are similarly-named places like Gunung Tasik and Pulau Berapi, but no "Pulau Tasik" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:27, April 2, 2017 (UTC) Major overhaul / article split The "Races" article included all races/challenges/feats until september 2019, but it has became too large and difficult to organize, so it had to be split by game. See Races/challenges/feats/stunts for any specific ones. Also, I'm noving this talk page from "Talk:Races" to "Talk:Races/challenges/feats/stunts". GMRE (talk) 18:16, September 8, 2019 (UTC)